


brave new world

by stumblebee



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblebee/pseuds/stumblebee
Summary: Judy Robinson is, obviously, very beautiful.





	brave new world

Judy Robinson is, obviously, very beautiful. She’s also 18 years old.

She makes Don feel so goddamn old, but also really fucking young, and not jaded, and worn out and shitty, so. There’s that too. 

She’s the sort of girl he’d approach at a bar on a homecoming bender to prove to himself he’s still got it. That he’s still handsome, charming, that he’s still young at heart, or whatever. He’d hit on her, they’d verbally spar, he’d take her home to whatever shitbox he’s rented for the duration of his earthstay. They’d fuck, she’d sleep over, he’d never see her again but think fondly back to her when he’s back alone in his tiny ship bunk. 

This very much isn’t a bar. 

Don is a lot of things (mechanic, smuggler, survivor, relatively decent dude overall) but first and foremost he's practical. He doesn't let himself get hung up and fucked over by things like shame or fear or dumb fucking lust for the 18 year old doctor resetting his nose. He can put shit like that aside, focus on surviving, on doing what he's gotta do. 

It's really, really not just lust. 

Don tries not to think about that.


End file.
